Crossing The Line
by Charmingly Gorgeous
Summary: [Tate] Falling in love isn't easy.
1. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or the characters. **

**A/N: Alright guys, instead of Symptoms of You, I give you this - lol. I'm gonna try doing something different; writing a story that slowly enters Kate and Tony's relationship, and slowly ends it off. lol. Usually I'm just like BANG and their together in the first chapter. lol. So reviews would be great guys!**

* * *

Beautiful. 

The way her raven dark hair curled slightly around her shoulders and her side-swept bangs fell into her eyes when she leaned forward to focus on paperwork. The way her hazel eyes would sparkle when she was happy, or got a break in a case. The way her cotton candy pink lips would curl into a smile when she knew something someone else didn't. The way her held herself around suspects, letting off a complete and utter strength from her small body. The way, when she was concentrating, she would bite her bottom lip. The way, when she drew, she would lick those perfectly pink lips and nibble on the bottom one, and she would completely drown out the world around her – the only things that existed were her, her pencil and her pad of paper.

Like he said: Beautiful.

She was like an amazing work of art. Her body wasn't too slim – it was healthy. The way it curved into a small waist from her womanly hips. The way she walked with grace, and carried her head high. Her wrists curved, and arched into her writing. Her smile, it could light up a room, and at the same time, warm up a heart.

"Tony, for the final time."

Tony DiNozzo shook himself out of his reverie. He quickly plastered on his cocky grin, his million-dollar smile, and winked a dark green eye at her. "What can I do for yea Katie?"

Kate let out a sigh of frustration, as she scowled at him. Even when she scowled, she was beautiful. "Tony, don't call me that! And I need you to hurry up with that report – I need it to finish my case report." Her voice was sweet like honey, dripping down from her lips, and into his ears.

He smiled at her, and stood up from his desk, report in hand. Slowly he walked over to her, strolling, still with a cocky look on his smug face. He leaned over, and dropped it down her desk, sending a stray piece of paper flying off her desk and into her lap. She let out another annoyed sigh, looked up at him, and gave him her best glare. He drew his lips closer to her, and he watched as her eyes became glued to them. His lips were just about to brush hers, when he quickly spun her chair around, earning him a squeal of surprise from her.

"I like that shirt, Katie." He grinned, as his warm breath tickled her ear.

Her scowl deepened, as she brushed away a stray hair from her lip-gloss and she tossed the paper on her lap back on her desk. "Tony, you're an ass."

Tony looked at her, from across his desk, just before he took a seat. "I still like your shirt." He winked at her.

Mumbling under her sweet breath, Kate turned her focus back to her work in front of her, just as another one of Tony's favourite women came bounding into the bullpen.

"Hey!"

Abby Scutio was a brilliant woman. She had jet-black hair – contrary to what most people will say, it was natural – and a sense of style that could wow people out of their skin. She was a Goth, but a different one. She never did drugs, was hardly ever angry, and had a perfectly bubbly personality.

She cocked her head to the side, looking at the two agents in the bullpen, with her pigtails following her head. Her hands, clad in black nail polish, were planted on her hips, as she looked at them through chocolate brown eyes dressed in heavily applied black make-up, a confused look on her face.

She was dressed in her 'club' clothes: short black, schoolgirl style mini skirt; with her chunky knee-high leather boots, and black concert t-shirt. "Okay, why are you all still here! It's a Friday night!" she exclaimed, walking over to Kate.

She looked down on Kate with disapproving look on her face. "Kate, you told me you were going to meet me down stairs after work, so you could go clubbing with me." She almost wined.

Kate looked up with an apologetic smile on her lovely face. "I'm sorry Abby. I just… well I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tony said, standing up from his chair. He walked over between Abby and Kate, and looked between them, using his Italian hand gestures, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Wait… the uptight Caitlin Todd is going out clubbing?"

The glare on Kate's face could have killed. Tony visibly winced. "Wow Kate, tone it down."

After that notion, Kate stood up from her desk, and flicked off her computer. She turned towards Abby and Tony, with a triumphant look on her face. "Abby? Let's go clubbing."

Abby grinned excitedly, and gave a little jump in the air. "Yay!" she cried, as she gripped Kate's hand.

As Abby pulled Kate by the hand towards the elevator door, Kate was already rethinking her decision. The door was just closing, when Tony slipped through the doors with a cocky grin on his face. "I think I'll join you." His green eyes looked over at Kate, and locked with her hazel. "If that's okay."

Kate raised her eyebrow challengingly, as Abby replied with great glee, "The more the merrier!"

* * *

"Abby!" Kate yelled at the top of her lungs in her friend's ear, for the fourth time.

But Abby just kept bobbing her head to the music, occasionally smiling and waving at few friends and acquaintances. Kate gave up, with a roll of her eyes, and straightened her white halter-top. She felt very uncomfortable showing off this much skin; especially with all the looks these guys were giving her. Her dark brown hair was down, set in loose curls, courtesy of Abby. Her short legs appeared to be longer in her denim mini skirt and over-sized white belt, with cork high-heeled sandals.

But the weirdest of all the looks, would have to be the one Tony kept giving her every time he thought she wasn't looking. She darted her hazel eyes over to her left, where Tony was gulping down a beer. His green eyes snapped back up from her legs, to give her a cocky grin. He moved closer to her, with his fingertips resting on the small of her back, sending tingles up her back. She watched, as he leaned closer, just as he did back at the office, until his lips were beside her cheek.

"You wanna dance?"

His voice sounded like a whisper in her ear, but she knew he was almost yelling. He pulled back with a hopeful look in his eyes. Kate licked her lips, like she always does when she makes a tough decision, before gently nodding.

Tony's uncertain, yet hopeful look faded, replaced by a happy grin. Kate smiled a sweet smile back, as he took her hand in his. Her hand fit perfectly into his, his fingers laced with hers. Just the fact that he took the time to lace their fingers seemed to warm her up inside, and left her wondering if he could feel that warmth too.

They made it to through the crowd of people, to settle just inside of the crowd. Tony pulled her in closer, with a smile. But this wasn't one of his cocky, troublesome smiles – no, this was different. It was genuine, like he cared, he cared about her, and he cared about whether he was about to make a fool of himself. And something stirred inside of Kate that made her blush slightly, as he took her other hand and laced it with his.

She felt the music flow through her like a raging river; she couldn't get enough of it. She swayed her hips closer to him, as he wrapped both of their hands around her back making sure their bodies were as close as possible. He squeezed her left hand, before letting it go, and Kate immediately raised it to her head, brushing her hair back out of her face and strawberry lip-gloss. She rested her hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile. And as she flipped her hair, giving him another amazing smile, one thought ran through her mind:

_O my God, I'm flirting with Tony._

She turned around as fast as possible, to avoid eye contact. Her right hand was still laced with his left, but she was facing the other people in the club instead of him. Which was a good thing, because she wasn't very sure at the moment whether she was horrified with herself, or pleased, because she hadn't felt like this in years. She could feel his body behind her, and she leaned back against his chest. His heart was beating wildly; she could feel it through his chest. It was exactly in tune with her heart.

_Stop flirting with Tony! Just stop dancing!_ She screamed at herself in her thoughts.

Her dark brown, loose curls fell back on her shoulder, as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. She just couldn't help herself; she felt so alive. The bass of the song thumped through the floor, and through her heels to her heart. People all around her were dancing, and just the thought of being out, having fun with Tony made her heart feel light.

The song ended all too soon for Kate. There was a moment of silence, as the owner of the club went up to the DJs chair to announce the club would be closing after the next song. During that silence, Tony lead Kate off the dance floor, towards Abby who was grinning at them.

"Hey guys! Wow, you can really move it, Kate." She flung her arms around Kate's neck, hugging her tightly.

Tony dropped Kate's hand, like it burned him when Abby did this. Kate looked over and watched him as he slipped his hand into his pocket like nothing happened. She frowned, but shook her head, and smiled back at Abby, who just pulled away from her.

"I'll go get the car, okay?" Abby offered, as they made their way out of the club as the last song began to pump through the room.

Tony looked over at her, across Kate. "Abbs, I don't want you to go and get it all by yourself."

Abby raised her eyebrow playfully. "I never said I was going to go alone."

She grinned, just as a guy came up beside her. He looked at her with a lovesick look in his blue eyes. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his eyes and he shook it out of them. He was wearing black clothes and chains – Abby's favourite kind of guy. He gave Kate and Tony a nod, before wrapping his arm around Abby's waist. Abby winked at Kate, yelling behind her as her new boy toy lead her off towards her car, "I'll be back in a second!" she called. As soon as they Abby and her new guy were out of site, Kate and Tony burst out laughing at them.

It was clear night, which ultimately resulted in the night being extremely cool. Kate looked up at the stars, her curls tumbling down off her shoulders. Tony watched her, feeling content, and extremely happy. She wrapped her arms around herself and her light sweater, taking a deep breath of the fresh night air. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, not to anyone in particular.

"Yea…" Tony answered her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, never mind the stars.

Kate looked over at him, with a smile on her face. He just looked so loveable and adorable. Maybe this was why he got so many girls. Kate looked away from him and his inviting eyes. She couldn't get involved with him – he was a co-worker.

"Hey…"

The familiar sound of a guy trying to pick a woman up rang through Kate's thoughts. She looked up to find a well-built guy checking her out, with his buddies behind him. His black hair with bleach blonde spiked tips made him look even cheesier in Kate's eyes. She gave him a look of disgust, which he didn't seem to pick up.

He adjusted his leather coat, giving her an appreciative look, which made Kate pull her sweater tighter around her body. Now she was definitely starting to rethink the whole showing skin part of her outfit.

"I'm Josh, and you must be an angel. You hungry? Cause I know an all night diner we can go too… and maybe we can go back to my apartment later?" he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Kate was about to open her mouth, a smart-ass reply already on her lips, when Tony stepped beside her, and forward a little bit, protectively. He gave them an unimpressed look. "You obviously do not know how to talk to a woman. Why don't you go home a practice on your blow up girlfriends?"

Looking like a dog with his tail between his legs, Josh turned around with his buddies, deciding not to make a scene, and walked in the other direction. Tony shook his head as they began to loudly trash talk about beating Tony up. He turned around to Kate, and gave her an apologetic smile. "Here, take my coat." He said, reading her mind.

Kate smiled, and took the coat, deciding not to argue with him. Just as she wrapped the coat around her shoulders, and pulled it so her halter-top wasn't visible anymore. She blushed slightly, and looked away, as she felt their eyes locking again. Before Tony could say what was on his mind and lips the whole night, a car horn rang through the night air.

"Hey guys! I'm not waiting for you two all night!" Abby yelled from the car with a grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Remember, reviews definately help me, and definately monivate me:)**


	2. The Case

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, please keep reviewing, it keeps me going. The more reivews I get, the faster I'll update. :P**

* * *

Clubbing all night, trying not to start a make-out session with your co-worker, and trying to avoid the creepily appreciative glances sent your way by strange guys was very tiring. Which was exactly how Kate was feeling while she stood in the elevator in her apartment building, watching the yellow light flash as they went up each floor one-by-one. She yawned, as the elevator door opened and she stepped off.

She unzipped her small leather purse, and ruffled through it, trying to find her keys. She stopped at her door, holding up her keys in triumph. God, she was so tired. She slipped the key in the lock, and unlocked it, letting out another yawn. She shut the door behind her and locked it before she turned around.

A man stood there, a beer in his hand, with an angry expression on his face. He was lightly built, with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked back at her in worn jeans and an open, black golf shirt.

Kate stumbled to take a step back quickly, and backed up into the door. "Jesus Matt, you scared me." She stated, resuming her actions to take Tony's coat off. Damn it, she'll have to give that back to him on Monday.

"Who's coat is that?" he asked, his dark eyes glaring at her as she hung the coat up.

Kate gave another yawn, and waved the question off with a flick of her hand. "Someone I work with." She said, walking past him.

His eyes followed her, as she continued her walk towards her bedroom. Her bed was just calling her name, beckoning for her to come hither. She was thankful she had picked up some facial cleansing clothes earlier that night, on the way back from work. She flicked on the light as she stepped into the bathroom, and groaned when she saw the mascara smeared back from her eyes slightly.

"Why the hell would you have his coat?" His dark eyes were narrowed in on her, as he took another sip of his beer.

Kate put her hand down, from grabbing a facial cloth, and leaned on the counter, looking over at Matt. She had and Matt had been going out for a few months now, and she was just starting to see his jealous side. It was definitely not something Kate liked. "Matt, I was cold, Tony gave me his coat. I forgot to give it back to him, when we dropped him off."

"We?"

"Me and Abby- look, if you don't mind, I am extremely tired, and I really need to go to bed." Kate snapped, as she turned on the tap. Warm water sprayed down onto the cloth, as she rubbed it, watching the foam appear slowly.

"Don't snap at me." He said, his voice dangerously low.

Kate glanced over at him, and rolled her eyes. Looking back into the mirror, she replied, "Matt, I'm sorry, okay. Just leave me alone, so I go to bed and get some sleep."

* * *

Krista Jamison was angry. And when Krista Jamison was angry, very, very bad things happened. Her long slender arms were folded across her chest, while her bright green eyes blazed with anger. Her black stiletto clad foot tapped on the maple hardwood floor. Her long, slim legs were wrapped in designer jeans that hugged her small, non-curving hips tightly. Her revealing black halter-top dipped low, and cropped high, showing off her flat stomach. Her fiery red hair wrapped around her thin shoulders, as her long fingernails, painted with bright red and black, tapped her crossed arm in tune with her foot.

The house was relatively small, but on the inside it seemed huge. Krista was standing the front hallway, waiting for that little bitch to show up, when she saw the mirror. Krista wasn't vain. She just likes to stare at her seemingly perfect body. Her anger momentarily forgotten, she moved closer to the mirror. She uncrossed her arms, and flipped her curly red hair, and smiled at herself in the mirror. She leaned closer, and wiped away the fraction of a smudge of eyeliner on the corner of her eye.

"Krista."

The sweet, innocent voice of Marissa Howard floated down through the house to the front hallway, and Krista's smile quickly turned into a deadly scowl, as she leaned back from the mirror. When she turned around, she faced Marissa Howard. She was young, just like Krista, mid-twenties. She had straight golden locks that ended abruptly at her own thin shoulders, and she looked back at Krista through smirking dark brown eyes. Mini skirt lengthens her short legs, and a pink tank top that showed off her skinny shoulders. Her overly red glossed lips curved into a smirk, as she narrowed her eyes at Krista.

"Marissa." She said, her voice dripping with anger and hatred.

"What can I do for you?" Marissa's voice matched Krista's with the same amount of hatred and but instead of anger, was cockiness.

"Stay away from my man." Krista took a step forward, her stilettos clicking on the floor.

Marissa let out a laugh, and flipped her blonde hair. "I believe that Greg has made his choice."

"Yea, and it's me."

"That's not what he said last night." Marissa's eyebrow rose up in triumph.

* * *

The vibrating sound of her cell phone, as well as the theme song to Dukes of Hazzard belting out from the side of her bed was enough to make Kate throw it across the room. Instead of that, she rolled out of Matt's arms, groaning, and flipped open her cell phone.

"Todd." She said, groggily, and with a slight hangover.

"NCIS, now." And then the dial tone greeted her ear.

Extremely tired, the time being 5 am, her nursing a slight hangover, and to add to the concoction, Kate Todd was now pissed off. "Morning to you too Gibbs." She hissed underneath her breath, as she pressed end, slammed the phone shut, and tossed it on the table. She curled up in a ball next to Matt for a few seconds, before stretching and deciding that Gibbs had paid enough for his waking her sleep.

* * *

Tony stepped off the elevator with a yawn, as he took another gulp from his extra large, black coffee. His hair was cow licking at every angle; he plopped himself into his chair. Tony never got hangovers, unless he had been drinking heavily, so last night did absolutely nothing to him. Abby would be very chipper though, since she does this all the time, and she wasn't drinking last night being the appointed DD.

But when he saw Kate step off the elevator with an extremely tired and drowsy look on her beautiful face, he knew that she wasn't as lucky as him and Abby were. "Hey Kate!" he pushed his tiredness out of his mind, and said that sentence with as much chipper-ness and cheeriness he could muster.

Kate shot him the desired 'go-to-Hell-and-stay-there-DiNozzo' glare, as she sat down at her desk, and cradled her head in her hands.

"Want an Aspirin?" Tony asked, with a smirk. He flicked on his own computer, and watched Kate as hers booted up.

Kate's hazel eyes looked up at him, with death in them. He grinned back at her, and she opened her mouth to reply.

"Kate, get Ducky – Tony, the car." Gibbs said, as he walked by their desks. Tony jumped up, and pulled out the drawer to grab his gun.

"On it Boss." He said, sliding his gun into its holster.

Kate stood up wearily, and packed her own gun at her waist, before slamming it shut and following Tony to the elevator.

"Have a good sleep Kate?" he asked, with a sarcastic grin, as the elevator door shut.


	3. Warm And Sparkly

**A/N: Well, here's my next chapter, have fun, and don't forget to review pleeeease. :P**

**PS to Liz: Aww, it's okay! Lol, you had us completely confused after that one, but now we get it :P lol. We forgive you! Mwah:P**

* * *

Kate's camera flashed over the dead corpse of a beautiful young woman. Crimson blood matted down the straight blonde hair, staining it a deep red. Kate's stomach lurched at the sight. She had seen this before, but every time someone's life was taken away like this, without choice, it made her sick. It was the fact that people had enough hate in them to do this to each other. She leaned forward and took a photograph of the bloodstains on the woman's pink tank top. Kate stepped back, from the body, to get a full out picture of the crime. 

"From the temperature of the liver, I'd say time of death was about 1700 hours last night." Ducky stated, sitting up from the thermometer. He passed it to his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, who carefully wiped it down, before setting it back in the box, ready to sterilize it when they returned to the morgue.

Kate nodded, as she snapped another picture of the defensive wounds on the woman's hands. A broken nail lay next to her hand, her perfectly manicured hand. It was obvious to Kate that she had been looked after well. She brought her own hand up, and frowned at her own chewed fingernails.

"Name is – Wow." Tony DiNozzo said, walking into the house through the front door, and stopping at the woman's feet.

Kate looked up from analyzing her nails, to see Tony quickly dart his eyes over to the body of the woman. He raised his eyebrow and grinned in true DiNozzo appreciation fashion. "It's always a shame when the world looses someone so gorgeous." He sighed.

Kate scoffed at him, with a look of disgust. "Tony, you're hitting on a dead woman."

Tony frowned playfully. "I'm appreciating her beauty Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes, and turned back to her camera. "What's her name DiNozzo?"

Tony let out a silent sigh of relief, as Kate turned her attention back to the crime scene. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed that he was saying wow about her. It was just something about the way the sunlight came in through the front window and gently kissed her dark brown hair. It was surprising to see a hint of self-doubt in her expression as she studied her nails, but maybe that was one of the depths of her personality.

Tony looked down on his notepad and flipped a page back over. "Her name is Marissa Howard. She's the wife of Lt. James Howard, who's currently on a business trip in Texas. He's cutting it short to meet with us tomorrow."

Gibbs entered the room in true Gibbs fashion, barking out a polite, "TOB Duck?" as he walked past Tony, to stand beside Ducky at the head of Marissa.

Ducky looked up from unpacking the body bag out of his kit. "1700 hours last night Jethro."

"COD?"

"Well, as you know, I won't be positive until the autopsy, but I right now I would say that it had something to do with these four stab wounds." Ducky pointed a rubber-gloved finger at the four deep wounds into her chest. His strong hand moved up to her head, circling the single wound on her head. "And this blow to the head didn't help much either."

"Who found her?" Kate asked, hanging her camera around her neck.

"Ah, that'd be the neighbour, Mrs. Little. Apparently she always takes over her extra freshly baked bread early on Saturday mornings, because Marissa goes out late Saturday morning." Tony filled in.

"Uh, boss?" McGee stepped out from the doorway to the kitchen, which was behind Kate, and made her jump slightly. Tony snickered playfully at her, and she shot him a deadly glare.

McGee looked at both of them, confused at what was going on, before Gibbs caught his attention. "McGee!"

"Yes boss?" McGee said, making a startled jump of his own.

Gibbs softened his tone slightly. "What did you want to tell me?"

McGee shivered under the icy blue stare Gibbs was giving him, and he stumbled to hold up a small black book. "I-I-I found her day planner, boss."

Kate let out a smile. "Ah, her little black book." She smirked, as she took it from McGee, and flipped through to the day before. "And she started her day at the _Duis'_"

"_Duis'_?" Tony echoed with confusion.

Kate looked up at him; surprised he didn't know where that place was or what it was. "Wow Tony, I would have thought that this would be one of your hot places to meet gorgeous women."

Tony gave her a playful glare, as Gibbs barked at Kate, "What the hell is this place?"

Kate fumbled to explain. "Oh, it's a low key spa type thing. They only do facials, manicures, pedicures, hair, and make-up."

"That's low key?" McGee asked, as they all stepped back to let Jimmy and Ducky carry out the body.

Gibbs followed the body out of the house, while Tony took a step forward. McGee rolled his eyes as he noticed that Tony had on his 'Probie-doesn't-know-anything-about-women' look. Tony gave him a smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Probie, Probie, Probie… you don't even want to know what a 'high key' spa is."

Kate rolled her eyes again, as she packed up her kit, after placing Marissa's day planner in a bag and tagging it.

* * *

Gibbs wanted to kill him. He could just imagine it now, his rough Marine hands wrapped around this man's throat. He knew he would never do it, this man hadn't done anything other than annoy the hell out of him. But that didn't mean he had to stand here and listen to him talk and talk about things that Gibbs cared absolutely nothing about. And that's why he turned around and walked away, deciding to get away from this man, and his annoying… self.

Freddie Duis scoffed at Gibbs after he had gone out of earshot. He turned to Kate with a disgusted look on his face. "Is he _always_ this rude?"

Kate wanted to laugh. He was the complete stereotypical male hair salon owner, and he certainly was proud of it. He looked back at her with his deep brown eyes wide; he was waiting for her answer. She turned her open mouth into a nice smile, before nodding, "Oh, he's just like that. So, can you tell me anything about Marissa Howard?" she repeated her question.

Freddie's mouth curved into a wide smile. "Of course I can! Marissa is one of my best clients – she's here every Saturday at 10 o'clock."

"So you two are close?" Kate's hazel eyes looked over and spotted Tony talking to a 'witness' who just happened to be a brunette with long legs and big boobs. She shook her head at him, and turned her attention back to Freddie, wondering why she was the one who had gotten stuck interviewing him.

"Not really – I only do her highlights. But my wife – Justine!" he called through the salon.

Kate felt Tony beside her before she saw him. She liked that feeling – it was warm and sparkly…if that was possible. She pushed her thoughts of her head, as a woman with almost black hair approached them. Her eyes were icy blue, almost bluer than Gibbs. Kate could tell that they were obviously contacts, but Tony couldn't take his eyes off her. She wore next to nothing – a pink bikini top and a short skirt with heels. A white coat covered her up mostly, but Kate still couldn't help but let the word 'whore' come across her mind. She scolded herself, saying that she didn't even know this woman. But for some reason, the way that Tony was looking at her made this feeling come bubbling up inside her.

Freddie looked at the woman lovingly, as the woman returned the look. "This is my wife, Justine. Justine, they're from NCIS – they're investigating Marissa Howard's death."

Justine's perfectly pouty mouth dropped in shock. "Marissa? O my gosh, Marissa was such a lovely girl!"

"Yes…" Freddie gently rubbed his wife's back.

"Um, Mrs. Duis we need ask you a few questions concerning Marissa, if we could have a word?"

Justine nodded her head. "Of course, anything to help you."

Before Kate could say anything, she felt Tony walk past her, to lead Justine over to the empty office. She could feel that feeling bubbling over again, and she pushed it back down. _This is Tony_ she reminded herself. _He's a co-worker and nothing more._


	4. Damn You

**AN: So sorry about taking so long. Major writer's block :P**

**Black widow – If you're still reading (hopefully) I apologise. I too am a former Goth, and that was just my experience. I don't usually reread my chapters, I just write them, and my friend betas them, and that's also her perception of Goths. So to all the Goths out there, I apologise for my mistake. I hope you forgive me.**

* * *

"She's – I mean, she was…" Justine carefully and professionally dabbed away her tears with a Kleenex before they did any damage to her eyeliner and mascara. She gave Tony and Kate, who were sitting right across from her in the vacant office, an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… Marissa was just the sweetest girl I've ever met."

Tony leaned forward to comfort her, taking her hand in his own. "It's okay. Take all the time you need." He gave her a sympathetic look, all the while checking the corner of his eye, keeping it on his partner's emotions. But Kate's face was frozen from emotions, as she concentrated on the task at hand. Giving an unnoticeable, frustrated sigh, he leaned back from Justine, into the chair.

Justine took another deep breath, and swallowed before she began. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Do you know if Marissa had any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt her?" Kate asked, interrupting Tony from saying anything. Tony looked back at her with a frown, before turning back to Justine.

Justine shook her head at first, but then frowned. "Well, I hadn't heard about anyone not liking her, until Friday, late afternoon… it was around one."

Tony opened his mouth, but Kate beat him to say anything again. "What happened?" Tony looked over at her, but she was fixed on Justine.

"She came in for an emergency facial. She told me about this girl who was all worked up about Marissa sleeping with her boyfriend." Justine said, shrugging.

Kate's eyes widened, and Tony took his chance. "Marissa was cheating on her husband?"

Justine nodded. "Yes, but he's never there and he's never been able to satisfy her." She commented.

"Satisfy her?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrow.

A deep blush crept up Justine's neck as her fake, icy blue eyes glanced down at her black stiletto heels. "Um… you know… satisfy?"

Tony's mouth opened slightly, in realization, as he stole a quick glance at Kate, who was rolling her hazel eyes. "Uh, right."

* * *

She was doing it again. Standing too close to him, and it was making him feel on edge. Like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff and if he was to fall, no one could catch him. Well, that wasn't exactly true, but the one person would could catch him would probably just scoff at him, and turn into another, more deserving person's arms.

Damn Kate Todd.

He watched her from the corner of his green eye, as she reached forward, and held the blood-laden statue of a horse head. The Lt. James Howard had a thing for horses – but that wasn't the point, or at least it wasn't Tony's point. Tony's point was that as Kate reached forward and picked up the statue she had collected at the crime scene, her arm brushed against his, sending a flaming feeling of desire course through his body. Did she realize she had this effect on him? Probably, because she wouldn't stand this close to him if she didn't want to torture him.

He was doing it again. He was standing next to her, so that every time she moved, he would be there to have her touch him. She found herself wanting to move, wanting to feel him against her, even if it was through their clothes. She held up the statue of the horse head; she had no reason to hold it. Abby was doing a fine job of explaining it to her. But unfortunately, Tony was causing her to go absolutely insane, commanding all her attention like that.

Damn Tony DiNozzo.

"Guys…Guys!" Abby gave a short yell, and grinned at her friends who jumped at her voice. "So as I was saying… the statue was definitely the first blow to the head." Abby took the statue from Kate's hands, and swung it in demonstration. She set it down on her evidence table with a satisfactory smile.

Tony nodded, though barely able to comprehend what Abby was telling him. Kate being this close to him was causing a nuclear meltdown in his brain, and he didn't understand it. Before he even had time to register in his mind that Kate had moved away from him, the phone rang through the lab. After giving both Kate and Tony a weird look, Abby bounced off towards the phone, hitting the speaker button happily.

"And you're on the air with Abby!" she said energetically.

"Abigail," Ducky's strong voice with a British accent filled the room. "Jethro told me that Caitlin and Anthony would there with you."

Abby grinned at them, as she replied, "And you are correct Duck-man!"

"Could you send them down? I'm done the autopsy on our young lady."

"I sure can!" Abby said, pressing end on the phone. She looked up, but saw that the two were already walking out of the lab, Kate leading the way. She grinned at them, before turning back to her work.

They stood beside each other, as they waited patiently for the elevator to get to their floor. It was silent, as they both stole glances at each other. Finally, after what had seemed ages, they heard the elevator ding, and the doors open. Kate stepped back to let Tony pass her, but found he was smiling at her. He rolled out his arm with a little bow, and allowed her to enter first. She gave him a shy smile, before entering the elevator, her mind panicking, and her heart in her throat.

The doors shut, and Kate leaned against the sidewall, as Tony pushed the button for the morgue. He turned to her sighed. "So…"

"So…" Kate echoed, trying not to make eye contact. Suddenly, all she could think about was what had happened Friday night. The way he didn't go to far, the way they had danced. Kate swallowed. Why was it getting so hot in there?

"Do you regret it?"

Kate's head snapped up and she frowned. "Regret what…"

"Regret Friday night." Tony replied, shrugging.

Kate let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding. That was a very good question. But the elevator stopped, and the doors dinged open. Kate saw her chance, and she rushed out of the elevator, and walked through the sliding doors to the morgue.

A cool rush of air met her, as she walked over to where Ducky, Gibbs, and Jimmy were standing around the body. Kate could feel Tony behind her, following her in tune with her every step. She stopped beside Gibbs and Ducky, making sure that Tony was as far away as possible.


End file.
